Recuérdame
by PurpleBane
Summary: "Aunque, pensándolo bien -dijo Asmodeus- también quiero tu inmortalidad Magnus y prefiero tu memoria a la del vampiro. Vivirás, pero tendrás sólo un año para poder recuperar tus recuerdos, si no lo logras morirás." ... Un final diferente para Ciudad de Fuego Celestial.
1. ¿Dónde estás?

_**Disclaimer;** _ El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras así como sus personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, yo sólo los tomo prestados para esta loca historia que surgió de mi mente.

 ** _Notas;_** Esta historia es un "what if", es decir, "qué pasaría si..." en este caso cambia en final de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, por lo que obviamente tendrá spoilers de toda la saga además de alguno sobre la trilogía Los Orígenes.

También debo decir que terminé la saga hace un año, por lo que puede que algunos detalles mínimos no concuerden, si es así por favor haganmelo saber y lo corregiré.

Ahora si, ¡A leer!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1; ¿Dónde estás?_**

Asmodeus observó a los humanos frente al él; le resultaba de lo más entretenido como sus emociones podían hacerlos cometer error tras error.

Había pedido la inmortalidad de su hijo y con ello su vida para poder dejar libre al resto. Magnus, como se hacía llamar ahora, aceptó sin reparos, tal como lo supuso desde el comienzo.

Pero algo que no había visto venir era el sacrificio del joven vampiro; al arrebatarle su inmortalidad no se llevaría consigo su vida, por lo que dudó en aceptar en un comienzo, aunque al notar el cúmulo de emociones que generaría que el vampiro volviera a su vida mortal y sin memoria aceptó.

Aunque, mientras era testigo de una de las más largas y dramáticas despedidas que había visto, notó que había una persona que respiraba más tranquilo al ser el vampiro quien entregaría su inmortalidad; lo observó de arriba a abajo, analizándolo y al encontrarse con las marcas en su piel hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Cazador de Sombras"-pensó con desprecio.

Sin embargo, el chico sostenía con fuerza a Magnus y su hijo no ponía resistencia alguna al descansar en los brazos de quien, de seguro sus antepasados habían intentado matarlo miles de veces en el pasado.

"¿Un brujo y un cazador de sombras? Interesante combinación" pensó.

Ambos, al estar tan juntos desprendían una energía tan potente que el mismo príncipe demonio tuvo que preguntarse por una milésima de segundo, que se sentiría tener tal conexión con otro ser.

Y de repente, todo un nuevo plan pasó por su mente a cámara rápida. Él ensanchó su sonrisa; creía que al llevarse a Magnus quitándole su inmortalidad sería divertido, luego surgió el vampiro, con un entretenimiento mayor, pero, ¿y si mezclaba ambas ideas? O mejor aún ¿y si obtenía ambas?

Volvió a sentir la conexión de Magnus y el nefilim, la fuerza de la energía que desprendían lo impulsó a interrumpir de una vez por todas ese melodrama.

-Aunque, pensándolo bien -dijo el demonio mayor, con su sonrisa tenebrosa en los labios- también quiero tu inmortalidad Magnus y prefiero tu memoria a la del vampiro.

Señaló a su hijo, que con apenas fuerzas para sostenerse en pie miró a Alec y de nuevo a su padre.

-Pero ya habías dicho que no querías mi inmortalidad, además yo…

-Vivirás, -lo interrumpió su padre- pero tendrás sólo un año para poder recuperar tus recuerdos, si no lo logras morirás.

-¡Pero el trato ya estaba hecho!- dijo otro nefilim, este con cabello rubio y ojos dorados- Sería Simon de quien tomarías la inmortalidad ¡No de Magnus!

El resto estaba en piedra, observando al demonio y luego a Magnus, pero éste sólo tenía ojos para Alec y viceversa.

-He cambiado de parecer, quiero ambas. -Contestó Asmodeus, cruzándose de brazos- lo toman o lo dejan.

Por el tono en que lo dijo, nadie más se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna en su contra.

-Cuatro años -dijo por fin Magnus, después de unos momentos de silencio sepulcral, apartando la mirada de su nefilim de ojos azules y este sólo cerró con fuerza el agarre que tenía en la cintura del brujo- Tendré cuatro años para recuperar todo.

El demonio siseó ¿cuatro años? Podría hacerse demasiado tedioso, él quería obtener su victoria pronto.

Analizó todo un momento, los tenía en su poder, sabía que bien podría tomar la vida de todos los presentes y terminar con el asunto. Pero no sería tan divertido.

-Te propongo un trato, sólo por ser mi hijo favorito -ante esas palabras, el brujo rodó sus ojos gatunos- serán dos años -dijo levantando dos dedos de su mano izquierda- dos años, podrás tener toda la ayuda que quieras, pero a cambio te quitaré tu magia... -todos comenzaron a alzar la voz, todos excepto el nefilim de ojos azules que mordía su labio inferior tan fuerte que un hilito de sangre comenzó a brotar- te quitaré la magia y la inmortalidad, ¡serás normal! ¿no era acaso eso lo que me reclamaste desde la primera vez que me invocaste hijo? Sólo ser normal.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

-Ha pasado demasiado desde ese entonces. -levantó su barbilla y dijo seguro- tendré de vuelta mi magia junto con mis recuerdos.

-A eso quería llegar, sólo que tú y tus amigos son muy impacientes. -tomó una pausa dramática, agregando aún más tensión al lugar- serás normal, sin magia y mortal hasta que puedas recordar; si lo logras, tendrás de vuelta todo, recuerdos, magia, tu vida será igual, quien sabe, tal vez piense en devolverte la inmortalidad.

Más silencio.

-¿Por qué hace esto? -preguntó una pelirroja menuda, con voz quebrada.

-Porque es un viejo sin vida personal que ha intentado quitarme la mía desde hace tiempo. -Magnus respondió y suspiró- Acepto, dos años será mí tiempo límite.

-Nuestro tiempo límite querrás decir. -interrumpió el rubio de nuevo.

-Jace tiene razón, te encontraremos -dijo segura una chica, alta de cabello negro y muy parecida al ojiazul, pensó Asmodeus.

El demonio sonrió sin poder evitarlo; había tenido razón, eso sería muy divertido.

-Decidido entonces -caminó hasta una pared, donde con unos cuantos movimientos de sus manos hizo abrir un portal hacia Idris- Avancen.

Se notaba la alegría y emoción en su voz, todo lo contrario en el grupo que comenzó a avanzar con pies de plomo hacia el portal.

-Espera, espera... -dijo, deteniendo al vampiro antes de que cruzara el portal- no me he olvidado de ti, ex hijo de la noche.

Colocó su mano derecha frente al rostro del adolescente, sin llegar a tocarlo utilizó su poder para quitarle la inmortalidad, en el proceso dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Simon! -gritó la pelirroja corriendo hasta él, con el rubio detrás de ella.

-Su parte del trato. -Contestó, alejándose lentamente y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio, mientras la chica intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

Cuando Jace levantó brazos a Simon, algo se encendió en Alec, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-No -dijo firmemente- No te perderé de nuevo.

Estrechó entre sus brazos al brujo, quien lo miró con una sonrisa triste mientras le acariciaba un mechón de su cabello y luego limpiaba el pequeño rastro de sangre en los labios del chico.

-No hay otra opción Alec... Debes ir con el resto. -intentó separarse, pero su mínima fuerza no era oponente alguno a la de un cazador en plena forma, quien lo atrajo más hacia él hasta juntar sus labios por unos segundos hasta que escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta.

-Tienen un minuto... -Dijo Asmodeus, regodeándose del comienzo de su victoria.

Magnus rompió el beso y maldijo por lo bajo, ¿acaso era eso lo que sentían los mundanos normales cuando eran apresurados por sus padres? Vaya terror.

-Debes irte Alec... -notó como los hermosos ojos de su nefilim comenzaban a aguadarse y sintió una lágrima traicionera correr por su propia mejilla derecha- No hay tiempo.

-No me iré, no sin ti. -el cazador no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara- no quiero dejarte, quiero quedarme contigo, no soportaría perderte de nuevo.

-No lo harás garbancito -Alec cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar su absurdo apodo; dejando escapar un par de lágrimas- encuentra a Catarina, dile lo que pasó, ella sabrá que hacer.

-¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si fallo? -abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y los dirigió hacia los felinos de Magnus- No soportaría estar sin ti.

El brujo depositó otro tierno beso en los labios de su nefilim estúpido.

-Eso no pasará... -unió sus frentes y posó sus manos en las mejillas húmedas de Alec- me encontrarás y podré volver a recordarte, sé que lo harás.

-Pero yo...

-Lo lograrás Alec -lo calló- lo harás y podremos estar juntos.

-Treinta segundos... -se escuchó murmurar a Asmodeus; Magnus maldijo a su padre en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez tomándose su tiempo en recorrer cada centímetro de la boca de Alec, no quiso decir nada, pero también tenía sus dudas sobre ese plan.

-Te encontraré donde quiera que estés -dijo con una seguridad renovada- y me volverás a recordar, ya lo verás.

-Ese es mi Alec -sonrió un poco y lo besó rápidamente- vete...

Separarse del otro fue la parte más dolorosa; la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volverían a verse, a besarse o estar si quiera uno cerca de otro.

-Te amo -dijo Alec con lágrimas en los ojos, caminando hacia atrás en dirección al portal, su hermana que lo había esperado tomó su mano y le dirigió una mirada decidida aunque triste a Magnus antes de jalar a su hermano dentro del portal.

-También te amo... -susurró el brujo, no seguro de que Alec lo hubiera escuchado.

Un instante después sintió dificultades para respirar, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo.

-Si me hubieras llamado antes, al menos ahora tendrías más fuerza.

Su padre lo observaba de pie frente a él; ahora estaban solos y Magnus a su merced.

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se puso de pie de nuevo, si le iban a arrebatar sus recuerdos y su inmortalidad, al menos sería estando de pie.

-Sólo hazlo ya...

Una sonrisa victoriosa fue lo último que alcanzó a ver, antes de que la oscuridad lo invadiera.

* * *

 _*5 Meses después*_

Alec cayó rendido sobre su cama en el instituto, el jetlag lo estaba matando; después de todo, la diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Tokio era bastante amplia.

Pero ni el cansancio fue suficiente para hacerlo dormir, tenía cosas que hacer y debía aprovechar cada segundo. Sacó de su bolsillo su estela y marcó una runa en su antebrazo para que le diera la energía necesaria para seguir en pie y no quedarse dormido en una esquina, como le había pasado ya un par de veces.

-Ya está, con una taza de café y estaré listo -se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Dentro se encontró con Jace, Clary y Simon y a juzgar por el aspecto de los últimos dos, habían terminado su entrenamiento de ese día.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le recriminó su parabatai al verlo entrar- Acabas de llegar del otro lado del mundo, toma un respiro.

-No lo necesito -Contestó, mostrándole el antebrazo donde tenía su runa recién marcada, al verla Jace bufó- tengo demasiado que hacer.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencido y se dirigió a la cafetera, llenó una taza y se la tendió a Alec, éste le agradeció con un movimiento de la cabeza antes de tomar un trago que le supo a gloria.

-¿Qué encontraste? ¿Alguna pista? -preguntó Simon inocentemente, recibiendo una patada cortesía de Clary por debajo de la mesa.

El trago de café que tenía el ojiazul en la boca se volvió tremendamente amargo cuando lo pasó por su garganta, bajó la mirada hacia su taza evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de los otros tres.

-Aún nada, como siempre -dijo apretando la taza entre sus manos casi rompiéndola en pedazos por la presión- Ni una pista de él.

Los demás, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, en parte por no saber aún nada del paradero de Magnus, pues ya habían pasado cinco meses, pero más preocupados por el nefilim, quien a pesar de las runas se le notaba cansado, había bajado de peso, su cabello claramente sin peinar durante días y había pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, ya aparecerá, mi madre y Luke lo buscarán en Europa -dijo Clary intentando ayudar, aunque sólo se ganó una sonrisa sarcástica por parte de Alec. Porque él muy bien sabía que los recién casados estarían más ocupados disfrutando su luna de miel que en buscar a un brujo sin magia perdido por ahí.

Ante el pensamiento de Magnus perdido en algún sitio del mundo, sin memoria y quién sabe si tendría un lugar donde dormir o si se alimentaba bien un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Estaré arriba, no me molesten si no es algo grave -dijo como siempre, antes de rellenar su taza con más líquido caliente y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al entrar, se encontró con el desastre que había en su habitación desde hacía ya varios meses y caminó hasta su escritorio con cuidado de no tirar alguna de sus torres de hojas de papel esparcidas por el suelo.

Tomó asiento y bebió un sorbo de café antes de abrir sus cuadernos con notas, intentando en vano localizar algo, por pequeño que fuese para localizar a su brujo.

Horas después, seguía en el mismo lugar, la misma posición y la mitad de su café ahora frío aún en su taza.

Nada, nada de nada. De nuevo.

Alec pasó ambas manos por su cabellera, despeinándose aún más mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Dónde estás? -preguntó al aire, desesperado.

Había recorrido casi en su totalidad el continente asiático, le había tomado meses pero supuso que sería el lugar donde Magnus tenía más oportunidades de pasar desapercibido; había ido por China, Turquía, la India, Corea del Sur e incluso se había aventurado a ir a Corea del Norte. Y nada, ni una sola pista.

Talló sus ojos con la palma de sus manos, recordando mentalmente todos los detalles de cada uno de sus viajes ¿podría haber pasado por alto algo? ¿una señal? ¿un pequeñísimo letrero que indicara algo relacionando el Magnus?

Nada, su mente seguía en blanco total.

Enfadado, se levantó de su silla, con tal fuerza que mandó al mueble a volar hasta caer sobre un montón de hojas que eran sus notas de China.

Maldijo mientras iba hacia ahí y recolectaba una a una las hojas y las colocaba en orden numérico.

Iba por el número 115 cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Estoy ocupado -dijo sin detenerse- vuelva más tarde.

-Soy yo Alec, Catarina. ¿Podemos hablar?

El nefilim, impulsado como un resorte se levantó de un brinco y abrió la puerta en seguida.

-¿Lo has encontrado? ¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Qué ocurre?

La bruja con piel azul lo observaba bajo el marco de la puerta, Alec sabía que ella sería tal vez la persona que mejor comprendiera su desesperación por encontrar a Magnus, pues según sabía ellos tenían mucho tiempo como amigos, además de que después de la muerte de Ragnor Fell, el brujo de ojos de gato era de los pocos amigos que le quedaban. Y ahora también se había ido.

-Nada aún, pero ¿podemos hablar de otro asunto? -Catarina ladeó el rostro y guardó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Alec mordió su labio, antes de asentir y dejarla entrar.

-Presidente Miau te extraña -murmuró ella una vez dentro.

-Lo extraña a él, no a mí.

Alec cerró la puerta y Catarina se sentó en la cama, observando a su alrededor hasta encontrar una foto, de Magnus y Alec frente a la torre Eiffel, sonrió melancólica al tomar el porta retratos y delinear la silueta de su amigo con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Los extraña a ambos. Pero no me estoy quejando, es un gatito muy bien portado y excelente compañía. Sólo que está triste ¿sabes?

-Ya se le pasará... -le contestó Alec sin mirarla.

Sabía que había estado mal el haber dejado a Presidente, pero siempre que lo veía algo en su pecho se rompía y le impedía respirar. Con sólo mirar al gatito recordaba a su dueño y Alec perdía la paciencia.

Poco después de volver de Idris, él se había armado de valor y fue al antiguo departamento que alguna vez compartió con el brujo, encontrando una capa de polvo sobre todos los muebles.

Al entrar, Presidente Miau había corrido en su dirección, sin dejar de maullar desesperado y cuando lo tomó en brazos ronroneó muy fuerte. Pero no todo estaba bien, y la pequeña mascota lo notaba; se dejó mimar unos segundos antes de comenzar a maullar de nuevo y buscar con la mirada a su dueño.

"-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho Presidente..." le había dicho, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tanto gato como nefilim no pudieron estar tranquilos después de eso, fue entonces que tomó la decisión de salir de ese lugar, tenía demasiados recuerdos acumulados que le taladraban la mente.

Tomó una de las miles de maletas pequeñas que guardaba el brujo, metió ahí los juguetes favoritos de Presidente, algunas latas de comida y unas cuantas mantas llenas de pelo.

Metió al gato a una caja transportadora, el minino, inquieto y asustado por los cambios tan drásticos en tan pocos segundos, le arañó la palma de la mano.

Alec sin siquiera notarlo tomó la maleta, la caja transportadora y salió en dirección al instituto.

Presidente Miau había estado con él unos cuantos días, cada vez que Alec lo miraba, el gatito maullaba sin parar y el nefilim incluso podía ver la recriminación en sus ojitos de gato.

Fue por eso, que una semana más tarde, cuando Catarina fue al Instituto que le pidió que se llevara al gato, poniendo como motivo que él pronto comenzaría a viajar en busca de Magnus. Lo cual era verdad, pero aún así, aun sabiendo que Isabelle, Clary o alguien más podría hacerse cargo de Presidente y permanecer en Nueva York decidió que se fuera a Idris con Catarina.

-Deberías visitarlo alguna vez -la voz de la chica lo trajo de nuevo al presente- al contrario de lo que piensas, no te culpa de nada, él solo necesita atención por parte del dueño que aún tiene.

Alec, recargó la espalda en la pared y negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mañana salgo a Kioto, aún me queda medio Japón por investigar.

-Tu parabatai me dijo que volviste hace solo unas horas -al ver que Alec no se movía o decía algo, la bruja suspiró resignada- de acuerdo, continúa con lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Se puso de pie, no sin antes devolver la fotografía a la mesita de noche donde la había tomado.

-He hablado con unos amigos de extrema confianza, estarán alertas y me avisaran si encuentran algún indicio.

Alec asistió a modo de respuesta, pues no sabía que decir, Magnus había tenido razón, lo primero que había hecho al volver de Edom había sido hablar con ella, quien al instante le dijo que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

"-Tenemos que decir que murió -le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la conmoción- él podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo y debes recordar que su vida ha sido larga, así como tiene amigos, probablemente tenga el doble de enemigos, dispuestos a aprovechar la oportunidad de que él está indefenso"

Alec aceptó y les comunicó a los demás la decisión que fue tomada.

Pocos sabían la verdad, para el resto del mundo Magnus Bane había muerto en Edom a manos de su padre demonio.

Catarina acarició la mejilla de Alec antes de despedirse de él y salir de la habitación.

Él, de nuevo solo fue hasta su cama, se rodeó de sábanas y mantas con olor a sándalo que había llevado desde el departamento de Magnus. La combinación de morado metálico y verde fosforescente era como un faro de luz entre su habitación con simples tonos grises y negros.

No se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, hasta que recargó la cabeza sobre una almohada azul y se durmió abrazando el cuadro con la fotografía de ellos en París.

* * *

 **Y bueno aquí está. ¡El inicio de una nueva historia! Y eso que aún no termino muchas...**  
 **En fin; está está ya casi en su totalidad escrita, por lo que -espero- no haya contratiempos al momento de publicarla.**  
 **No prometo que los capítulos sean tan largos como este, algunos serás más cortos o incluso más largos. ¿Cómo los prefieren?**  
 **Espero les haya gustado, todas las opiniones, recomendaciones, preguntas, etc son bienvenidos en un lindo y sensual review c:**


	2. Okus Pokus

_**Capitulo 2; Okus Pokus**_

Alec despertó al día siguiente con los párpados pesados y su cuerpo doliendo como si hubiera combatido demonios por días y días sin parar. Se estiró en su cama, sintiendo dolor en su espalda por la incómoda posición y giró sobre sí mismo para salir y ponerse de pie.

Sólo cuando pisó algo descubrió que la noche anterior había tirado el porta retratos y para su mala fortuna el cristal se había resquebrajado justo sobre el rostro del brujo que usaba gafas oscuras.

 _"-¿Por qué no usas un glamour en vez de las gafas?  
-¿Para qué? Es casi el mismo resultado, además después no tendré los ojos irritados."_

Ese breve recuerdo lo hizo sonreír, al recordar la forma en la que caminaban por las calles de París tomados de las manos y los dedos entrelazados. Alec se había sentido especial por primera vez, al tener a alguien que lo miraba como si fuera la persona más preciada en su vida.

\- Je t'aime... -"te amo" en francés le había dicho Magnus la primera noche que estuvieron juntos en París, en la suite de su hotel.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Alec le había devuelto esas palabras, tartamudeando y rojo como un tomate el nefilim le había dicho que lo amaba, a pesar de haberlo demostrado antes con pequeños detalles, fue ahí cuando por primera vez se lo había dicho.

 _"Y no sólo eso pasó por primera vez ahí..."_ se dijo a sí mismo y a pesar de estar solo en su habitación se sonrojó al recordar el resto de la noche en esa elegante suite.

Sacó la foto de su marco y doblándola con cuidado la metió en su cartera, tiró el marco roto al bote de basura de su habitación y fue hasta su escritorio a seguir investigando en sus notas, aunque hasta él sabía que sería de poca utilidad.

Aunque ésta vez su sistema no tenía la energía de la runa como la de la noche anterior, él lo notó al instante en que sus manos tomaron unas hojas de papel y comenzaron a temblar. Intentó ignorarlo y no fue hasta que su cabeza comenzó a punzarle y la mano con la que sujetaba su lápiz no lograba escribir ni una palabra más que se dio por vencido.

Frustrado arrojó sus notas, en el trayecto derribando unas cuantas torres de papel, provocando aún más ira dentro de sí. Dio vueltas por el reducido espacio libre de su habitación mientras jalaba su cabello hacia atrás.

 _"Te ves adorable cuando te molestas ¿lo sabías? Tuerces la boca y se te hace una arruguita en la frente..."_

La voz de Magnus dentro de su mente no ayudó en nada a su dolor de cabeza, recargó la espalda en la pared de su habitación y se dejó caer poco a poco.

-Basta... Basta Magnus... -decía por lo bajo mientras se encogía sin separarse de la pared- ¿Dónde mierda estás? Te necesito...

Escuchó a lo lejos como alguien se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Alec? ¿Alec estás ahí? -la voz de Clary se escuchó al otro lado- iremos a cenar fuera... No sé si tú... ¿quisieras venir?

El ojiazul se levantó exaltado ¿a cenar? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Y leyendo? ¡Había desperdiciado todo un día de búsqueda!

-Voy de salida -dijo con voz ronca, mientras tomaba de nuevo su mochila y la llenaba de cosas y ropa al azar. Cuando supuso llevaba suficiente para los siguientes diez días que le quedaban por investigar en Japón tomó su estela y dibujó una runa en la pared para abrir un portal, ignorando la voz de Clary y ahora también de Jace insistiendo en que se quedara.

Apareció en el instituto de Kioto, saludó respetuosamente a los directores y les agradeció antes de colocarse glamour para pasar desapercibido; sería un turista cualquiera a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Estaba por ponerse la ultima runa, una de equilibro sobre su antebrazo cuando notó la cicatriz de una runa desvanecida, podría haber sido cualquiera y pasar desapercibida, de no ser porque esa era la runa que había compartido con Magnus en batalla, hacia lo que le parecía una eternidad

-No te preocupes... -dij mientras acariciaba la cicatriz- Voy a encontrarte.

* * *

Diez días después estaba aún dentro de una de las habitaciones del instituto de Kioto, analizando cuidadosamente cada una de sus notas; pequeñas inscripciones, fotografías, recortes de periódicos... Y nada. Magnus no estaba en Japón, después de casi un mes buscando en ese país y esa era la respuesta que obtenía.

Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, reguló su respiración intentando tranquilizarse y luego tomó una ducha que necesitaba bastante.

Se recargó con sus brazos sobre la pared de la ducha, dejando así que el chorro de agua caliente cayera sobre su espalda. Trazó mentalmente un mapa de Asia, tachando los lugares donde ya había buscado y eligiendo su próxima parada. Había elegido Mongolia ya cuando el agua estaba totalmente fría, volvió a nivelar la temperatura y se limpió en menos de diez minutos.

Con la maleta lista se despidió de los directores del instituto y justo antes de cruzar el portal fue cuando volvió a su mente la pregunta de Simon de días atrás.

 _-¿Qué encontraste? ¿Alguna pista?-_ recordó claramente la mirada de todos, incluso vio la mirada de sus padres y su hermana, preocupados por él. ¿Cómo podría volver y decir de nuevo que su viaje había sido para nada?

Sintió un ácido subir por la boca de su estómago. No. No podría ir al instituto. No por ahora.

Pensó en un lugar, cualquiera donde pudiera ir y refugiarse de la mirada de sus conocidos, de esa mirada triste y a veces de resignación que le dirigían.

El apoyo de sus padres para buscar a Magnus duró poco, ya que sólo poco más de un mes después sus padres intentaron convencerlo de que debía continuar con su vida.

No, él no lo haría sin Magnus, él era su vida.

Intentó recordar los lugares turísticos que había visto alguna vez en un libro de la librería de Luke. Recordó estatuas, monumentos, edificios... y eligió una al azar. "The Bean" recordó que le decían a esa extraña escultura en Chicago.

Chicago... Si, seria buen sitio.

Había estado ahí sólo una vez en el pasado, de cacería con Izzy y Jace mucho tiempo atrás, terminaron acorralados y casi no logran escapar, al ser ellos más jóvenes e inexpertos en ese entonces prometieron no volver ahí nunca más.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar cómo lucía ese viejo callejón de hace tiempo atrás mientras se adentraba en el portal.

Al abrir los ojos y descubrir que lo había conseguido dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba manteniendo dentro. Se colgó la mochila y se puso un glamour antes de salir del callejón y unirse a la marea de gente que caminaba por la calle principal.

A juzgar por la posición del sol e incluso el hecho de que mucha gente en la calle lucía ropa ejecutiva, aparentemente saliendo del trabajo mundano supuso que serían alrededor de las seis o siete de la tarde.

Alec siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente hasta que se encontró con un café al otro lado de la calle y su estómago gruñó. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer?

Se detuvo y sacó su cartera, escondiendo un poco la foto, pues le era muy dolorosa en esos momentos e investigó su capital; luego de contar billetes y monedas supo que tenía suficiente para un café y tal vez para un bocadillo.

Cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo se lo permitió y caminó hasta el establecimiento.

 _Café y Bar "Okus Pokus"_

Alec leyó el letrero alumbrado con luces neón y le pareció curioso el nombre, además de que la letra "O" de Okus era la silueta de un gato y la cola conectaba con la "s" de esa palabra.

Había dos puertas en el medio, a ambos lados había ventanales por los cuales se colaba la luz cálida que emanaba el lugar. A la izquierda sobre el cristal estaba escrito de nuevo el nombre del café, junto con lo que parecían ser unas huellas de gato y estrellas. A la derecha el ventanal era más pequeño pues a un lado de la puerta había lo que parecía ser un pizarrón donde tenía una frase escrita;

 _"Frase del día; A veces lo más obvio es lo menos evidente"_

Justo debajo se leía el platillo del día y los horarios de apertura y cierre del lugar.

El nefilim frunció el ceño, pensando en la frase mientras empujaba una puerta y se oía una ligera campanita.

Aunque era claro que la campanita no sería escuchada, pues aunque por fuera aparentaba ser un lugar pequeño por dentro era bastante amplio; a la izquierda del todo se encontraba la barra, que era bastante larga y ocupaba casi toda la pared. Por todo el lugar había mesas esparcidas con el espacio necesario para hacerlas cómodas, algunas eran más bajas que otras puesto que sus asientos iban desde sillas hasta sofás o pufs. Del techo colgaban algunas lámparas dando más iluminación al establecimiento. En cada mesa había una pequeña lámpara de que emitía una tenue luz, haciendo que cada lugar tuviera un toque de romanticismo y privacidad.

El piso era de madera oscura, haciendo contraste con la pintura en las paredes color crema y en las cuales había patrones de árboles pintados en diversos colores dando vida y alegría. A pesar de la mezcla de colores los patrones combinaban a la perfección y había en algunos espacios cuadros con pinturas modernas o frases en diversos idiomas.

Había tres puertas al lado derecho del lugar, dos de ellas correspondían a sanitarios para cada género y de la otra puerta colgaba un letrero que decía "solo personal autorizado".

Al fondo del todo había un pequeño escenario, el cual por detrás estaba rodeado con pequeñas luces blancas. La plataforma estaba a unos centímetros por encima del resto del lugar.

Además el lugar estaba abarrotado, él distinguió unas cuantas mesas pequeñas vacías esparcidas por el lugar, pero los demás se encontraban ocupados con gente que conversaba animadamente y a eso sumando una música que llenaba el lugar con el volumen perfecto para mantener conversaciones y aun así escuchar la melodía hacía que Alec sintiera claustrofobia.

Dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a salir y encontrar otro sitio más tranquilo, cuando chocó con una chica un poco más baja que él y pelirroja.

-¿Buscas una mesa? -Alec no había pronunciado ni una palabra cuando la chica volvió a hablar- ¿Vienes solo? ¡Bien! Déjame llevarte a una... ¿Quieres privacidad? ¿O prefieres un lugar más al centro?

Comenzó al caminar y a él no le quedó otra que seguirla.

-Privacidad estaría bien.

-¡De acuerdo! Llegas en el momento justo, dentro de una media hora comenzará la noche de karaoke.

Ella siguió hablando mientras lo guiaba a una mesa con dos sillas, una en frente de la otra y de apariencia bastante cómoda.

-Toma asiento y relájate, ahora mismo alguien vendrá.

Alec le agradeció y mientras dejaba la mochila bajo la mesa y él se sentaba descubrió que sobre la mesa había un pequeño pizarrón que también tenía escrita una frase con letra más pequeña.

 _"Si el amor debe ser inolvidable,  
las casualidades deben volar hacia él  
desde el primer momento.  
-Milan Kundera"_

Frunció el ceño al leer la frase, ¡vaya lugar en el que se había metido! él no encajaba en nada; la decoración demasiado glamorosa y llena de color, los clientes del sitio conversaban animados, incluso el personal, a pesar de que seguramente llevaran ya horas ahí se les notaba con buena actitud. Mientras él desprendía un aura de tristeza y mal humor.

-Buenas noches, bienvenido a Okus Pokus ¿Qué deseas?

Una voz masculina lo sacó de su ensoñación; levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un chico alto, delgado y con unos sorprendentes ojos verdes. Lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, mientras le tendía un pequeño menú y sacaba del bolsillo de su mandil una libreta y un lapicero morado con el que escribir su pedido.

"M. Grant" Decía la placa sujeta a su uniforme que combinaba con el lugar.

Alec le dio un vistazo a las opciones escritas en el menú y descubrió que a pesar de ser un lugar demasiado elegante para su gusto los precios eran muy buenos.

-Un café negro cargado y…

Levantó la mirada y por una fracción de segundo, estuvo seguro que los ojos del chico se volvieron rasgados, asiáticos y sus pupilas eran las de un gato.

Brincó sorprendido pero al parpadear todo eso había desaparecido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el mesero, ladeando su rostro y bajando un poco la libreta.

-Yo… Si, lo siento... Yo sólo que…

Bajó su mirada e intentó controlar su respiración, había comenzado a hiperventilar y sus manos sudaban.

"Relájate, no era él… sólo lo extrañas y has comenzado a alucinar… Debe ser sólo el cambio de horario…"

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Se estaba volviendo loco… aun sin mirar al mesero Alec detectó un cambio en su voz… muy leve pero sólo por un instante se escuchó como Magnus.

-¿Yo? -se golpeó mentalmente, ahora el chico frente a él pensaría que era un idiota.

-Sí, tú…

-A-Alexander… Alec.

-De acuerdo Alec, -se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en una voz tan parecida a la de _él._ –quédate aquí ¿sí? Se nota que estás estresado, no te preocupes, te traeré algo para calmarte.

Cuando el chico se fue, él soltó el menú que aun tenía en sus manos y se limpió el sudor de las manos en el pantalón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró varias veces hasta que se calmó. Al abrir los ojos todo seguía igual, la gente seguía sus conversaciones y Alec notó que en la otra esquina del lugar estaban colocando un par de micrófonos y unas pantallas sobre el pequeño escenario.

Al desviar su mirada hacia la barra, encontró a su mesero que estaba concentrado preparando algo frente a él.

Negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieto hasta que el chico volvió con una bandeja, que contenía un té y un baguette con queso. Los colocó frente a él y volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-Sí, lo siento… Un largo día. –se armó de valor y levantó la mirada, fue ahí que notó que el chico usaba delineador negro en los ojos, una línea delgada rodeaba sus ojos verdes, que lo observaban sonriendo pero preocupado.

-Ya veo… Entiendo. Si necesitas algo más, avísame.

Contestó asintiendo con la cabeza antes de tomar la taza de té y beber un sorbo; el líquido caliente lo llenó por dentro y su sabor lo relajó, no sabía nada de tés por lo que no supo reconocer el sabor; él bebía café, Magnus era el fan del té.

Se atragantó al pensar en eso y tosió un poco. Se detuvo a sí mismo antes de seguir por ese camino. Intentó poner su mente en blanco, concentrado en su comida y en terminar lo más rápido posible. Aunque no lo consiguió.

Llevaba solo una tercera parte de su baguette cuando escuchó aplausos por todo el lugar, al levantar la vista descubrió que la chica que lo había llevado a la mesa abría la noche de karaoke, la música comenzó a sonar y dos chicas subieron a cantar. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Alec fueron los chicos detrás de la barra; su mesero junto a otro chico bailaban al ritmo de la música sin detenerse en su labor de preparar bebidas y comida a sus clientes.

Había algo terriblemente familiar en los movimientos de su mesero "Grant", le pareció bizarro el sólo pensarlo, pero la forma en que movía los hombros y el torso mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser un sándwich le era conocida…

Magnus solía hacer eso, preparar el almuerzo mientras bailaba alguna de sus canciones favoritas.

Alec continuó observando, por momentos mientras el chico giraba o movía la cabeza sus ojos lo traicionaban y veía en él el cabello en punta de su novio… o sus ojos, o su boca.

La canción terminó y los chicos en la barra rieron y fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron. Alec bajó la mirada, rojo como un tomate mientras su mesero sonreía.

Se apresuró lo más que pudo con el resto de su comida, tosiendo un poco en el proceso, cuando terminó le pidió la cuenta a una chica que estaba cerca, pagó y al ponerse de pie sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza.

Las frases, el nombre del café, el gato en el logo, el mesero… Era demasiado, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Tomó su mochila y cruzó todo el lugar, pateando mesas y sillas y disculpándose cuando golpeaba sin querer a alguien en el camino y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta detrás de él escuchó la voz de una chica que gritó.

-¡Magnus Grant ponte a trabajar y luego bailas!

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Ese era Magnus. Lo había encontrado.

* * *

 _ **He aquí nuevo capítulo! Gracias a las personas que comentaron el pasado y espero les haya gustado.  
¡Hasta la próxima semana!**_

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Pues aquí está el cap nuevo y espero te haya gustado :)

 **Alef15:** Yo también tenía mucha curiosidad en saber que hubiera pasado así que estoy haciendo mi propia versión, así que espero te guste conforme avance. ¡Saludos!

 **nyaanekito** : Pues espero que esta mi versión de una nueva historia te esté gustando. Gracias por comentar :D

 **NefilimMeztiza7:** Cuando pusiste "en parte me arrepiento" ¡se me cayó el alma a los pies! Pensé que no te había gustado. En fin, me alegro que si lo haya hecho y espero que este capítulo también. Un abrazo!


	3. Ojos azules

_**Capítulo 3: Ojos azules**_

* * *

Se quedó tieso como una roca, aún sujetaba con una mano la puerta, intentó volver a entrar pero sus piernas no le respondían. Escuchó risas dentro y vio como Magnus se disculpaba con la chica haciendo un ademán con su mano y terminando los pedidos.

Movió su boca, intentando llamarlo, quería correr hacia él y arrojarse en sus brazos. Pero no podía y lo sabía, eso era lo peor de todo. Entró en pánico y salió corriendo de ahí.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que había entrado a ese café pero ahora su corazón latía acelerado y sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Corrió hasta que se quedó sin aire, había llegado a una zona poco concurrida, por lo que aprovechó y sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo rebuscó hasta encontrar el número de Jace, estaba a punto de presionar el botón y llamarlo cuando su sentido común llegó a su mente.

" _¿Y si no es él? ¿Cuántas veces has creído haberlo visto, o tener una pista y todo resultó ser falso? ¿Y si sólo es eso de nuevo? ¿Una falsa alarma?"_

Temblando, guardó el móvil y caminó más tranquilo en hasta encontrar un hotel. Pidió la habitación más sencilla y barata por cinco días. Se quedaría a investigar un poco que ocurría en ese lugar, si sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas o incluso hasta una mala broma de Asmodeus.

Pagó con la tarjeta de crédito que Catarina le había conseguido para emergencias y recibiendo la llave de su habitación corrió escaleras arriba.

Al entrar arrojó al suelo su mochila y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella, mientras ahora con la cabeza más fría sus emociones comenzaban a regresar; preocupación, miedo, confusión… pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, también sintió un atisbo de alegría dentro de él.

Sonrió y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas, algo dentro de él le decía que esta vez era Magnus, su Magnus estaba en Chicago, por fin lo había encontrado.

* * *

Magnus reía mientras una pareja cantaba (o más bien se declaraban) sobre el escenario.

Le gustaba su trabajo, además de tener descuento en comidas y cafés gratis le daba el tiempo suficiente para poder asistir a sus últimas clases en su escuela de arte antes de que comenzara el verano.

Pero aun así, ese día había sido diferente a cualquier otro, lo sintió desde que se levantó esa mañana, creyó que algo pasaría en sus clases pero todo transcurrió normal, incluso había resuelto con naturalidad su test sobre el arte del siglo XIX, tan fácil como si él mismo hubiera estado ahí.

Aplaudió junto con el resto de personas dentro del café mientras la pareja bajaba del escenario y subían un grupito de chicas a cantar una canción al azar. Él ya desinteresado continuó con su trabajo, esta vez preparando bebidas alcohólicas y algunos cuantos aperitivos.

-Al parecer hoy será una noche tranquila, ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? Los demás nos haremos cargo.

Terminó la bebida y la entregó a alguien para que la llevara a quien la pidió antes de girar y mirar Lyra; tenían casi la misma edad, ella tal vez unos meses mayor, estudiante de idiomas y la mayoría de las veces con mal carácter, pero además de todo era su amiga e hija del dueño del lugar.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó no muy convencido- puedo quedarme un poco más, en serio no hay problema.

Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-La gente comenzará a irse dentro de poco y aun tengo a todos los demás para ayudarme, además mañana tienes clases ¿no? Eres el único de todos nosotros. -Él hizo una mueca y asintió, ella lo miró victoriosa antes de desearle buenas noches e irse sin dejarlo si quiera responder.

Dándose por vencido dejó el trapo para limpiar sobre la barra y se despidió a la distancia del resto de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo antes de salir de la barra en dirección al pequeño cuarto para el personal que había en el segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta que tenía un letrero de "sólo personal autorizado", detrás de esta habían unas escaleras. Subió hasta llegar a la pequeña zona de descanso del personal, ahí solían tomar sus descansos o a veces cuando no había gente, cerraban el café y todos subían a jugar o simplemente a platicar.

Llegó entonces hacia la pared donde estaban empotrados unos cuantos lockers, abrió el que le pertenecía y de ahí sacó su mochila negra de un solo hombro que tenía una "M" hecha con brillos multicolor y sacó su chaqueta de cuero café, se quitó el mandil y lo dejó dentro del mueble, lo cerró y ya abrigado y con su mochila al hombro salió del lugar, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la pequeña terraza que tenían, que daba en dirección contraria a la calle principal.

Al salir volvió a despedirse de todos y sonrió cuando Malcom que estaba en la otra punta del lugar le lanzaba un beso.

Caminó un par de calles antes de sacar de sus bolsillos su teléfono celular y sus audífonos, encendió el reproductor de música y continuó el camino a su departamento mientras tarareaba "What doesnt kill you makes you stronger"

Llegó a su calle, entró al edificio y la canción cambió, él sin darle importancia fue hasta las escaleras, ignorando el elevador y subiendo poco a poco hasta el tercer piso donde estaba su departamento.

" _Let's make a promise till the end of time, we´ll always be together and our love never die"  
(Hagamos una promesa hasta el final de los tiempos, siempre estaremos juntos y nuestro amor nunca morirá)_

La música de Firehouse llenó su cabeza, y él sin saber porqué pero esa canción le recordó al chico de ojos azules que había ido hoy al café, su tristeza y estrés era palpable a kilómetros de distancia, por eso se ofreció a atenderlo él mismo.

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento y mientras tanto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos; recordó la mirada perdida que primero le había dirigido el chico, que después se convirtió en una de sorpresa. ¿A caso se habían conocido antes?

Magnus negó con la cabeza; ¿de dónde podría él conocer a un chico como ese? Con tatuajes en el cuello y en su muñeca derecha (probablemente también en sus brazos, aunque no podía estar seguro, pues había usado suéter mientras estaba en el café), ese cabello despeinado y esa mirada bien podría ser miembro de alguna pandilla que merodeaba en Chicago.

"Pero sus ojos eran hermosos" pensó, recordando los ojos azules del chico, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Albert? ¿Anthony?

 _Alexander._

Escuchó dentro de su cabeza una voz susurrándole el nombre y al segundo siguiente su cabeza comenzó a dolerle como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza. Soltó un quejido de dolor y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos cerrando los ojos.

" _Y tú… ¿Me llamarás?" –_ escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza, ¿cuándo había dicho esas palabras? ¡¿A quién?!

Por su mente seguían pasando imágenes, tan rápido que no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada, excepto por unos ojos azules.

" _I´ve looked for you all my life, now that I found you, we will never say goodbye"  
(Te he buscado toda mi vida, ahora que te he encontrado nunca nos diremos adiós)_

Se arrancó los audífonos de sus oídos, deteniendo la música y fue hacia su sofá casi a ciegas, se sentó y esperó a que el dolor disminuyera poco a poco, hasta que fue casi imperceptible. Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y él tenía que descansar un poco más.

Se agachó y tomó su teléfono del suelo, apagó la música, lo dejó sobre la mesita de centro y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Pero ni con el agua caliente o un té, incluso cuando ya estaba recostado en su cama pudo olvidar a Alec. ¿Se habrían conocido antes? Tal vez habían coincidido en algún club o fiesta en el pasado, no lo sabía: él era alguien sociable pero de mala memoria, bien pudo incluso haber conversado con él y ni siquiera se acordaba.

-O probablemente sólo se parezca a alguien más o pudo confundirme a mí con otra persona. –se dijo a sí mismo, antes de tomar las mantas y girar en su cama quedando boca abajo y abrazando la almohada.- O tal vez si sea yo quien está volviéndose loco.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec se encontraba de pie en la esquina contraria al café "Okus Pokus". Llevaba ahí desde que el establecimiento abrió pero no había visto en ningún momento a Magnus, o al chico que creía que era él.

Tenía puesto un glamour, por lo que los mundanos pasaban frente a él sin siquiera notar su presencia; el resto del mundo seguía en movimiento mientras él permanecía quieto ahí intentando camuflarse con el semáforo donde estaba recargado.

Esa mañana se había dado una larga ducha, había sacado ropa de su mochila hasta encontrar algo decente que usar. Al final se conformó con un suéter negro con pocos agujeros, una playera gris y unos jeans desgastados.

Incluso se había tomado el tiempo de peinarse o al menos intentarlo, pues su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si debía entrar y esperar dentro cuando su estómago gruñó.

Primero había dormido más de ocho horas esa noche, ¿y ahora sentía hambre tan pronto? Él estaba acostumbrado a no comer o a comer muy poco durante el día… Al parecer su sistema había detectado que la "misión principal" de encontrar al brujo había surtido efecto y ahora su cuerpo reclamaba atención.

Observó su reloj de muñeca; ya eran las 4 pm y ni una pista de Magnus. Tal vez sería su día libre.

Suspiró resignado, listo para dar media vuelta y encontrar un sitio pequeño para comer cuando distinguió una figura conocida caminar sobre la calle en dirección al café.

Con una mochila a la espalda y usando unos jeans morados entallados, unos zapatos blancos, una playera blanca con un raro estampado al frente e incluso un extraño gorro gris y unas gafas de sol, Magnus caminaba por la calle con total soltura y seguridad, al verlo Alec sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Pero algo estaba mal; por momentos le era muy fácil al nefilim distinguir el rostro de Magnus, sus ojos rasgados y las facciones de su rostro eran muy claras si mantenía la vista fija en él, pero por segundos su rostro cambiaba al de otra persona totalmente desconocida, como si tuviera una máscara que se sobre pusiera a su verdadero rostro.

Y entonces cobró sentido en su cabeza. Magnus tenía puesto un glamour, diferente a los que él conocía pero definitivamente era algo relacionado con una magia muy poderosa.

"Ahora es mundano, o al menos su magia está inactiva.-pensó él- ¿Podrá verme aún con un glamour? ¿Tendrá la visión?"

Alec se dio cuenta de que en cuestión de segundos Magnus llegaría hasta la entrada del café; tenía una oportunidad de hacer un pequeño experimento.

Cruzó corriendo la carretera, aprovechando el paso a los peatones y se acomodó levemente el suéter y el cabello antes de caminar hacia delante, en algún punto se cruzaría con Magnus y descubriría si podía verlo con el glamour activo.

"Actúa natural..."

Si caminar en forma natural implicara mantener la espalda excesivamente recta, los brazos casi pegados a su torso y caminar en una velocidad bastante acelerada mientras observaba a Magnus sin descaro, Alec lo había hecho perfecto.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo resultados, el brujo (o ex brujo) continuó su camino sin detenerse o mover su rostro siquiera un milímetro.

"Tal vez no me reconoció... que no volteara no significa que no me viera" Intentó infundirse ánimos, pues sabía que si Magnus no tenía la visión, las cosas se complicarían aún más.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿sería buena idea entrar dos días seguidos? ¿No pensaría que era una clase de acosador? Decidió arriesgarse y entrar, quitándose antes el glamour.

Todo era como la noche anterior, excepto que en lugar de pequeñas lámparas había floreros con una flor distinta en cada mesa. Él se acercó a una que estaba casi junto a la puerta, el lugar perfecto por si debía huir con rapidez.

Detrás de la barra estaba la chica pelirroja, él calculó que tendría la misma edad que Magnus aparentaba. La chica lo vio y le hizo una señal de que iría enseguida. Él mientras tanto, dirigió su mirada a la mesa, encontrando de nuevo un pequeño pizarrón.

" _Sin esperanza se encuentra lo inesperado." –Heráclito_

¿Qué acaso ahora esos objetos le decían algo así como su horóscopo? Aunque, en el fondo tenía que admitir que al llegar a esa ciudad él había abandonado casi toda esperanza, y de repente ¡se encontró con Magnus así sin más!

Justo la chica había pasado al otro lado de la barra y tomado una libretita con un bolígrafo cuando Magnus bajó por la escalera, ajustando en su espalda su mandil de mesero. La chica de acercó a él y le dio lo que llevaba en las manos, le dijo algo al oído y él se rió antes de asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse hacia un nervioso Alexander.

-Hola, ¿de nuevo por aquí?

Alec sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal al escuchar su voz; ahora claramente podía ver que tenía razón, esa persona frente a él era su Magnus, y ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse más cómodo en su presencia. Ocultó las manos debajo de la mesa y jugó con las mangas de su suéter.

-Si... Me gustó el lugar.

Le dirigió una sonrisa amable, que fue correspondida antes de que le diera el menú y preguntara su orden.

-Una soda y una hamburguesa.

-¿Sencilla o con papas?

Su estómago volvió a gruñir, mucho más alto de lo normal, causando una risita en Magnus y un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Alec.

-Con papas entonces... –Magnus sonrió tan radiante que Alec no creía que soportar un momento más sin arrojarse sobre él y devorar sus labios, no le importando que fuera un lugar público. Después de todo, ya lo había hecho antes.

Usando todo su auto control permaneció sentado, mientas veía como apuntaba su pedido en su libreta y se daba media vuelta, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de girarse de nuevo

-Por cierto, no quiero ser entrometido pero te ves más relajado, espero que el té de anoche haya servido.

-Lo hizo -Alec volvió a sonreír mientras Magnus asentía con la cabeza también sonriendo y se dirigía a la barra a encargar su pedido.

El ojiazul suspiró, mientras lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, su cabeza por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba relajada después de haber dormido lo suficiente. Sentía su corazón latir dentro de su pecho, como antes, cada vez que veía a Magnus sonreír se aceleraba y con sólo verlo, ahí aunque fuera a unos metros de distancia se sentía feliz por tenerlo de vuelta. Y esa vez tenía planeado tardar todo el tiempo necesario en comer su hamburguesa.

Sonrió como un tonto y aunque no pudo verlo Magnus sonreía igual, ninguno de ellos notó que alguien más los observaba celoso.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada una disculpa en general, pero debido a que después de un año de espera por fin logré entrar a una universidad (sí, dejé de estudiar un año) y decidí enfocarme en los trámites y todas esas cosas. Pero en fin, he aquí otro capítulo :)**

 **Si alguien ha leído alguna otra historia mía, sabrá que amo en drama y claro esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente ¡ni Alec ni Magnus lo tendrán fácil! ¿Qué problemas tendrán ¿podrán solucionarlos y seguir adelante? ¡Eso y más en próximos capítulos!**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **NefilimMeztiza7** ; ¡No te disculpes! Eso me pasa a mí por solo escanear el comentario antes de leerlo completo. Gracias por seguir apoyando mi historia y espero te siga gustando. Además, pronto volverás a llorar (?) aunque no diré porqué ;)

 **Rumiko No Haru;** OMG! ¡Tu comentario me hizo el día! En serio, muchas gracias por eso y bueno, debido a la amenaza he comprado pan por si acaso xD. Espero seguir la historia cuanto antes y que a ti te siga gustando. Y sobre el lemmon... pues.. habrá que ver, en un futuro tal vez no tan lejano -hype everywhere- En fin, un abrazo y gracias por comentar!

 **lulucullendepattinson;** Para evitar un posible ataque de ansiedad, ¡he aquí el cap! espero te haya gustado y al contrario, a partir de ahora habrá muchísima intriga, ¡espero lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando! Un saludo y gracias por comentar (:


	4. Glamour

**Capítulo 4: Glamour**

-¿Y qué hay entre ese chico y tú eh?

-¿Quién?

Lyra rodó sus ojos y lo miró seriamente.

-Ese de ojos azules que ha venido a verte desde hace tres días.

-No viene a verme -Magnus se encogió de hombros y evitó el contacto visual- sólo le gusta el lugar, supongo.

-¿El lugar? Más buen le gusta su camarero -Roger, otro de sus compañeros de trabajo huyó después de decir eso ante la mirada molesta de Magnus.

-No lo niegues, incluso tú has notado que casualmente viene cuando llegas de la universidad.

Su amiga parecía querer aferrarse al tema; así era ella, intentando buscarle una pareja a su amigo bisexual soltero.

-No, no lo había notado. -Magnus se giró y limpió una mesa con el trapo que colgaba de su mandil, luego colocó encima las sillas y aprovechó que su amiga no veía su rostro para sonreír por la sola idea de que alguien como Alexander se fijara en él.

Era cierto que esa mañana hacían tres días que Alexander, el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro entraba a la cafetería unos minutos después de que Magnus llegara al lugar, sus compañeros lo notaron desde el primer día e insistían que fuera el chico de ojos verdes quien lo atendiera.

De hecho una vez estuvo seguro de ver que después de que Alec entrara al lugar, Lyra recibía dinero de Malcom; ¿qué incluso ya cronometraban el tiempo que tardaba Alec en llegar y hacían apuestas?

Sonrió aún más al pensar en esa posibilidad antes de que Lyra lo sacara de sus pensamientos chasqueando los dedos frente a él.

-¡Hey! ¿Estabas ignorándome de nuevo?

Él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y continuó ordenando las mesas.

-Ya que supongo no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije lo diré de nuevo; ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir? Claramente ese chico a pesar de su aspecto físico es tímido.

Él miró a su amiga pelirroja como si acabara de decirle que las arañas eran animales tiernos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Yo? ¿Salir con él? ¿Quieres meterme al mundo de la mafia o qué?

Ella hizo una mueca, murmuró un "como quieras" y se fue a terminar de limpiar las mesas antes de cerrar el local.

Cuando perdió de vista el cabello rojo fuego de su amiga él analizó la posibilidad de invitar a salir a ese chico desaliñado; podría ser divertido claro está, pero ese chico tenía pintas de estar metido en asuntos que probablemente no serían del todo legales.

Había visto sus tatuajes, (a pesar de que sus amigos eran poco observadores e insistían en que no tenía ninguno) e incluso pudo comprobar que cubrían sus brazos, además tenía cicatrices y marcas que parecían ser viejos tatuajes en la piel que tenia expuesta, algunas eran a penas visibles, como ligeras marcas blancas o desdibujadas en su piel pero Magnus sabía que eso no había resultado de pintarse los brazos con marcador y luego borrarlo.

Aunque estaba el hecho de que el chico era extremadamente tierno y amable; habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras y pudo notar que era buena persona, a pesar de lo que fuera que él hacía que le provocaba todas esas cicatrices.

Pero también se le veía triste y nostálgico. Se había percatado que cuando creía que nadie lo veía, Alexander miraba su taza de café y la presionaba con fuerza mientras mordía su labio, tal vez algo en su interior le hacía daño y le era difícil expresarse.

Él a sus 20 años no quería ser la típica historia de película donde alguien como él llevaba de nuevo al "chico malo" al camino del bien. Rió ante su propio pensamiento, definitivamente tenía que dejar de ver películas románticas con Lyra.

-¡Eh Mag! ¿Acamparás aquí o qué?

Roger lo miraba desde la entrada de la cafetería; estaba cruzado de brazos y con una mirada impaciente, Lyra ya estaba afuera, ajustando su bufanda a su cuello. Se disculpó y subió rápidamente por su mochila y a dejar su uniforme.

Ya en la calle se despidió de sus amigos, vivían en direcciones opuestas y él caminaba siempre solo en dirección a su departamento. Como siempre, se colocó los audífonos y escuchó música mientras caminaba por las calles alumbradas del centro de Chicago.

Aunque esa noche fue diferente; había caminado un par de calles ya cuando se sintió mareado y se detuvo, aferrándose a un poste de luz, ¿había olvidado tomar alguno de sus medicamentos?

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que su cabeza dejó de girar y se irguió.

La poca gente que caminaba por la calle siguió su camino sin mirarlo, pero él podía jurar que la chica que acababa de pasar junto a él tenía orejas de gato y cabello violeta.

¿Cómo era posible? Giró su rostro rápidamente pero todo eso se había ido y sólo vio a una chica común con un cabello café común.

Un poco asustado caminó rápidamente hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta chocó con un chico y cayó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -le dijo el sujeto, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-¡Lo siento estaba distrai…

La disculpa murió en sus labios. ¿Estaba alucinando o la persona frente a él tenía las orejas puntiagudas y su ropa estaba cubierta con flores y hojas?

-Eh... Yo... Estoy bien.

Tomó su mano y se puso de pie sin dejar de observarlo. El chico, que probablemente tendría su edad y era extremadamente guapo lo observaba perspicaz.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, yo...

Evitó parpadear, ¿acaso eso era real? ¿o acaso esa persona llevaba simplemente un disfraz?

-¿De dónde eres? -preguntó aquel raro sujeto, aunque cambió su mirada y ahora le sonreía de forma inocente. Tal vez demasiado inocente.- Me recuerdas a alguien.

Una clase de alarma se encendió en su interior.

-Debo irme, lo siento, adiós.

Se dio media vuelta, dejando al chico con la boca abierta y una mirada molesta y casi corrió el resto dio el camino hasta su departamento. ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

 _Corría. Corría tan rápido que sus pulmones le ardían.  
Evadió algunas piedras y ramas grandes por el camino, pero aun así se hizo varias cortaduras pequeñas en sus brazos y rostro.  
No fue hasta que sintió una presión en su mano que notó que alguien lo sujetaba.  
-¡No puedo correr más! ¡Esto es todo! -la chica se notaba exhausta.  
Magnus escuchó el ruido a su alrededor. Agudizó su oído y distinguió gente corriendo hacia ellos. Los habían alcanzado. Era su fin. Miró de nuevo a la chica que tenía los ojos como platos, también los había escuchado. Él notó como comenzaba a llorar.  
-Quédate detrás de mí y no hagas nada.  
Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos antes de asentir y hacer lo que le dijo, él dispuesto a defenderla con su vida si era necesario, estiró ambos brazos a los lados y de sus manos surgieron llamas azules que trazaron círculos a su alrededor, protegiéndolos.  
-Ven gatito gatito... -murmuró alguien en las sombras- es tu fin Bane..._

Magnus cayó su cama, enredado en sus sábanas y cubierto de sudor frío. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y aunque sabía que había sido un sueño, tenía miedo. Miedo de verdad.

-Fue una pesadilla... Solo eso.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el vaso de agua que estaba junto a su cama. Además de las románticas tendría que dejar las películas de terror y por si acaso las de ciencia ficción.

* * *

Alec investigaba en su nueva computadora mundana más información sobre Chicago. No había nada que fuera extremadamente relevante, de hecho no encontraba nada.

¿Cómo había acabado Magnus ahí? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo y sólo encontraba la misma respuesta; había sido una mala broma de parte de Asmodeus.

Tal vez él sabía que Alec buscaría al brujo en el otro lado del mundo por su apariencia, así que lo había puesto en su mismo continente, su mismo país e incluso le había dejado el mismo nombre. Solo un simple cambio de apellido, un glamour y listo.

Había intentado buscarlo en Internet con ese nuevo apellido. Pero por alguna razón siempre que introducía "Magnus Grant" al motor de búsqueda su laptop fallaba e incluso se apagaba. Si, definitivamente obra de Asmodeus.

Su mente comenzó a viajar hasta llegar a la cafetería donde ahora estaba Magnus y como siempre intentó idear un plan para decirle la verdad y que no lo mirara como un lunático.

Había decidido que lo invitaría a salir, tal vez con ayuda de una runa sin miedo cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Alec? ¡Alec! ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa? ¿Sabes que Isabelle ha intentado cocinar?

Sonrió de nuevo al escuchar la voz de su parabatai claramente sobre actuando.

-Decidí seguir mi búsqueda sin detenerme en el instituto. ¿No han tenido noticias allá?

Alec sólo preguntó por inercia, pues aún no le había contado a nadie sobre la verdad del paradero de Magnus.

-Pues, si, de hecho sí, pero no te emociones ¿Ok? Catarina recibió una llamada ayer.

-¿Qué? -Alec se levantó de su cama donde había estado navegando en Internet ahora atento a lo que Jace le decía- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él no entendía nada, ¿se habría equivocando de nuevo? ¿Había desperdiciado varios días por nada?

-Si, al parecer... ¡Oye devuélveme mi teléfono!

Escuchó como la voz masculina se fue desvaneciendo y en su lugar hablaba Catarina.

-¿Alec? ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Me ha llamado un amigo, al parecer entre las hadas corre un rumor de que ayer un chico vio a alguien muy parecido a Magnus.

No. No. No. No podía estar pasando. Magnus tenía un glamour, nadie podía verlo a no ser que supiera donde y a quién mirar.

-¿Dónde?

-Dicen que fue en Chicago, pero Alec, relájate, incluso quien dijo verlo dijo no estar seguro, olvidó el rostro poco después de haberlo visto.

El cerebro de Alec comenzó a conectar la información; ¿el glamour de Magnus estaba fallando o se estaba desvaneciendo? De cualquier forma, ahora estaba más seguro de haber encontrado al correcto.

-Estoy ya en Chicago. -dijo resignado, esperando que al día siguiente no se presentaran cien personas para comprobar que fuera el Magnus real.

-Sé que quieres ir pero escucha...

-No, estoy en Chicago desde hace unos días, quería estar seguro antes de decir algo, pero ahora lo estoy; los rumores son ciertos, Magnus está aquí.

Escuchó unos gritos, probablemente de Clary o Izzy. Genial, tenían activado el altavoz y ahora todos sabían dónde estaba.

-¿Le has hablado?

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Se han besado ya?

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡No llamaste a tu parabatai en seguida!

Alec alejó el celular de su oído el máximo que le permitía su brazo, los gritos de todos le impedían pensar con claridad, Catarina los calló a todos poco después.

-Ven al instituto, debemos hablar.

Aunque intentaba sonar normal, Alec detectó la emoción en la voz de la bruja.

Miró su reloj y suspiró; eran las 2:40. Tendría que ir a Nueva York y sólo Raziel sabía cuándo dejarían de hacerle preguntas. Pero lo peor de todo es que ese día no vería a Magnus.

Aceptó y terminó la llamada; arrojó su celular a la cama antes de ponerse a empacar; después de todo, necesitaba más ropa limpia y tal vez usaría algo que no fuera negro o gris.

* * *

Magnus bajó por las escaleras mientras terminaba de acomodar su mandil, listo para atender a Alexander que seguramente ya estaría esperando en la mesa habitual.

Sin embargo, se encontró con una silla vacía y unas cuantas mesas más allá Lyra lo miró encogiéndose de hombros mientras señalaba el lugar vacío con un lapicero azul.

Él le devolvió el gesto y quitándole importancia se dirigió a atender otras personas.

4:30

5:10

6:25

7:50

Ni una pista de Alexander.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, Magnus estaba detrás de la barra recargando su peso sobre ella y revisó una vez más su reloj de muñeca y luego miró hacia la puerta, que permaneció cerrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Extrañas a tu nuevo novio?

Brincó al no esperar que alguien estuviera detrás de él.

-No es mi novio -le dijo serio a Malcom- Además esto sólo demuestra que yo tenía razón y ese chico sólo estaba aquí por la decoración. -Lo dijo orgulloso, pero algo dentro de él se rompió.

-Si claro... Debiste haber entrado en nuestras apuestas, con esto nos habrías ganado a todos.

-¿Ósea que si apostaban? -lo miró entre divertido y dolido.

-Y al parecer hoy todos perdimos.

Magnus suspiró triste.

-Sí, todos.

-Y… ya que no tienes nada con ese chico, ¿no crees que podríamos salir de nuevo? Aún me debes una segunda cita.

Magnus se dio vuelta para que el chico no viera como rodaba los ojos y fingía preparar un cappuccino.

-Por ahora no, estoy ocupado con las últimas semanas de universidad. -intentó excusarse aunque hasta él notó lo falso que se escuchaba eso.

-Entonces dentro de dos semanas, no acepto un no como respuesta.

Se acercó demasiado a él y Magnus por instinto se giró, quedando ambos rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Malcom intentó acercarse un poco más a él y desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, pero con un rápido movimiento logró escaparse y cruzar al otro lado de la barra. Se dio media vuelta y siguió atendiendo a los comensales aunque su mente estaba en un sitio muy apartado.

¿Qué le sucedía a Alexander? Venía a verlo varios días seguidos y debía admitir que se había hecho algunas expectativas sobre si ese día el chico se armaría de valor y lo invitaría a salir. Aunque no estaba seguro si habría aceptado en caso de que eso ocurriera.

Magnus se juró a sí mismo ya cansado que si en los próximos dos días Alec se presentaba en la cafetería lo invitaría a salir. Sin importar la pandilla o mafia de la que fuera parte.

* * *

Lamento mi desaparición... pero lo que importa es mi regreso!

Cap dedicado a Rumiko No Haru, NefilimMeztiza7 y DaniBeltran28 por sus bellos y sensuales reviews!


End file.
